Guide Me From The Flames
by sparrow95
Summary: Adlanniel must start her life all over again after a fire kills her entire family. A certain elf named Legolas offers to help her. Little does she know that this prince will lead her into life that she has only read about...and then there's Glorfindel:
1. The Fire

Hi! This is my first story, so please feel free to suggest different ideas that you have for the story. For example, if you have a great idea for what should happen next in the story, please notify me asap in your reviews. I'll take them into consideration. Thank you! :-D

Adlanniel ran with all her might. Her silky silvery-blond hair was glowing under the moonlight as branches ripped her tunic and scratched her arms. In the distance, she could see flames shooting into the cloudless starlit sky. Elves surrounded the burning cottage with buckets of water, trying their best to tame the flames. The flames grew, licking the sky like an angry serpent trying to find its way into the light.

"Naneth! Adar!" Adlanniel screamed. Neither of her parents responded. Some of the elves turned at the sound of her voice. Most of the elves were guards who were watching over the borders of Greenwood. They had seen the flames and quickly ran towards the cottage to put out the fire.

Once she reached the proximity of the house, a guard walked up to her. "Is your family still in the house?" he asked.

Adlanniel nodded. The elf started alerting the others. Some tried knocking down the door, but flames burst through the opening, blocking the way. Everyone could feel the heat searing the air.

Tears flowed down Adlanniel's face. "Adar! Naneth!" she screamed. Pain was laced in her voice.

Suddenly, everyone's eyes widened with incredulousness. In one lone window, a figure appeared.

"Adar! Adar!" Adlanniel's adar stood there, looking out the window. Tears, pain, and grief covered his face. He raised his hand farewell before backing into the flames that were engulfing him.

"No," she whispered. The roof suddenly collapsed. The cottage was now a heap of burning wood. Surrounding trees were charred. Elves were running everywhere. Some were filling their buckets with water from the stream nearby, trying to tame the flames again.

More guards came with buckets. They feared that the flames would spread through the trees.

One guard went up to her and tried to lead her away from the chaos, but Adlanniel refused.

The fire went out as the sun rose. It was silent. All the guards stared at the remains of the fire. Black particles covered their faces. Some stared at Adlanniel with pity clearly in their eyes. Adlanniel's tears had ceased, drying into clean tracks on her dirty face.

One elf boldly went up to the large pile of charred wood and started looking for any miraculous remains. Others tried helping him. They clearly did not expect anything, but they did it anyways.

As Adlanniel stood there, she noticed something…..someone a bit out of place. Standing a couple of feet away from her was an elf with gold hair and grey eyes. Her eyes widened with surprise for he too had soot covering his face. She suddenly realized that he was one of the few who tried breaking down the door to save her parents.

None of the pain within her had subsided, but something, through the thickness of her grief and fatigue, twitched as she noticed red burns forming on his arms and part of his face.

Adlanniel quickly took a bucket and filled it with water from the nearby stream. She felt like a walking corpse as she went to the elf.

"Sir," she said softly. The elfjerked his head towards her. His eyes widened as he realized that the elleth in front of him was the one who had just lost her parents.

She beckoned him towards her. Adlanniel tore off a piece of her dress and soaked it in the cool water. "Put this on your burns," she said, placing the piece of cloth into his hands. "It will lessen the pain."

"Thank you, my lady," he said. "You show great courage." Adlanniel smiled. Little did she know that an elf with blond hair standing on top of the remains of the cottage was watching them with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What is your name?"

Adlanniel smiled. "Adlanniel," she whispered.

"A beautiful name. I am–

"I have found something...someone!" an elf suddenly cried. Everyone started running towards the elf. They started murmuring, staring at something. Adlanniel suddenly felt cold.

"I will see what they found for you," Adlanniel's companion said quietly. He ran forward to see what had happened. He pushed his way through the crowd. Adlanniel noticed him talking to a blond elf. The elf wasn't a guard, but he had a regal air about him. Both glanced at her for a moment before continuing their conversation. Adlanniel's eyebrows arched with confusion.

The grey eyed elf walked back with a grim expression on his face. Adlanniel's hands twisted together with anticipation. "I am so sorry Adlanniel. I think they have found your mother. The guards think that she died from suffocation."

Adlanniel's eyes widened. She choked back a sob. Her breathing became ragged. "Did she look….horrible?" she managed to whisper. He did not answer her. His eyes widened from the question and he looked lost. She couldn't help it. A sob managed to escape from her throat as tears cascaded down her cheeks once again. "What of my father?" she asked, tears laced in her voice.

"We have not found him yet." Adlanniel spun around. There stood the blond elf who had been talking to to her companion. His eyes showed true remorse. "I am sorry for your loss." Adlanniel did not say anything. She could not say anything.

A group of elves holding a stretcher with an elf holding a large blanket following them caught her eye. They were heading towards the group of elves surrounding her naneth.

A hand cupped her face and turned it. "You do not want to see that. Remember your naneth as she was before this day," the elf said. He stood there, staring into her eyes. Adlanniel felt as if his eyes were burning into her soul. The tears stopped. She became expressionless as she tried not to think about anything. "I am so sorry," he whispered.

Adlanniel was starting to hate that word. That one word everyone would say after something bad happened. No matter how big or small the situation would be someone would always say that one word. Sorry. It made her stomach twist and chills roll down her back.

The elf took his hand off her face. Adlanniel looked at the stretcher. A body covered by a blanket occupied it. The elves who were holding the stretcher were leaving. Adlanniel knew it was her mother from the bump of her pregnant belly. Her entire family was gone: her mother, her father, and even the little baby that had yet to be born. Everyone else had already crossed the sea.

"You look tired," the blond elf said. "Do you have anyone to stay with?" Adlanniel shook her head. "Well, you must come with me. I'm sure my father would let you stay with us for a while. My name….is Legolas." He took her hand and started pulling her out of the forest. "Come!"

Read and review please! :-D


	2. Greetings

Hi! I have decided that whenever I want a break in the story, I'll ask a random question about Middle Earth. I've found that it spices up my incredibly boring days.

-Do elves burp?-

"You're name is Legolas?" Adlanniel exclaimed with surprise. "Like, the prince?"

Legolas suddenly stopped. His grip on her wrists loosened and Adlanniel pulled her hands away from his grasp. She felt wary of this elf. She had only just met him and he had already invited her to stay with his family.

"At least find out what my name is! I barely know you and now you are dragging me to a place I have never been before!"

Legolas' eyes widened with surprise and realization. He turned to Adlanniel. "Forgive me, my lady. Would it be too late for me to ask what your name is?"

"Adlanniel. My name is Adlanniel. But how do you expect me to follow you home? Like I just said, I have only just met you. I am alone now. Everyone who was close to me is gone now! You cannot simply expect me to walk into your house and trust you as if I have known you since we were elflings!"

Adlanniel secretly trusted them. There was something about them that made her feel safe around them. She knew that Gimli and Legolas were being kind to her because everything she ever had was gone now, but she was alone to tend to herself. She had to be more wary of those around her.

"Lady Adlanniel….I know things have been going by extremely quickly for you. I cannot imagine what you must be going through right now, but I would like to help you. Yes, I am Legolas, son of our king, King Thranduil. However—

"The prince?"

"Yes. However, I would just like you to know me as the elf who you met in the forest. I want do everything I can do to help you. These next few days will be hard for you, and anyways, there is nowhere else you can go. You said so yourself. It is your choice though. Would you like to come with me?" Legolas held out his hand. He had a kind smile on his face. His smile was hard to resist. His honesty shined through eyes. Adlanniel placed her hand in his and they walked out of the forest at a more reasonable pace.

-At around what age are hobbits allowed to start drinking ale?-

By the time they reached the gates of the palace two days later, Legolas and Adlanniel were bickering over which weapon was better: swords or bows. Legolas favored bows, where as Adlanniel favored swords.

"I'm telling you! Nothing can beat a sword!" Adlanniel exclaimed, her voice echoing through the trees, causing birds to fly away all around them.

"I beg to differ!" the prince exclaimed. He paused for a moment. "Bows are much more sophisticated than swords"

"No."

"Yes."

"My lord!" The guards from the gate quickly walked up to their prince and bowed. "We were not expecting you. We would be honored to escort you to your father, however King Thranduil told us to permit anyone unfamiliar from entering."

"Let them in. I shall talk to my father once you have escorted us to him," Legolas said in his most regal voice. Adlanniel stared at him in awe. Her emerald green eyes showed admiration and shock.

The guard led them through twisting open hallways that revealed a picturesque view of the land the king ruled that was once called Mirkwood. Vines curled around beams that were covered with intricate carvings. Flowers hung from the ceiling of the hallways. The guard knocked on a door before walking in. When he came back out he waited for Legolas to enter the room.

"Daugion," said Legolas gesturing at the guard in front of him, "will lead you to your own room while I speak with my father. Someone will meet you in your rooms to help you settle in. I will see you before dinner. Until then." Legolas smiled and entered the room.

"Follow me," said Daugion. Adlanniel followed him to a room next to a waterfall.

Inside Adlanniel's room stood a tall elleth with extremely pale skin and gold hair. "Hello. I am Thenidiel." She did short curtsy before rising again. "I will be helping you during your stay in the palace." Adlanniel smiled and nodded timidly. "I have already put some spare clothes in your dresser and readied a bath for you." With that, Thenidiel pushed Adlanniel inside the bathroom to wash. The water was warm, not at all like the cold stream she always bathed in at home. It felt unfamiliar and made her feel even more alone.

Once she was done bathing, she walked back to her room to find it empty with a lilac dress and new shoes lying on her bed. Adlanniel quickly put them on. As soon as she was all ready, there was a knock at the door. Adlanniel opened the door to find Legolas changed out of all his dirty traveling clothes and into princely attire.

Adlanniel stared at him. "My lord," she said with a curtsy.

"Please, I prefer to be called Legolas," he said, smiling. "You look beautiful"

He looked different with intricate braids in his hair and a circlet placed on top of his head. He smiled at her. In his hands was a crown of pink flowers. "I noticed flowers that looked exactly like these next to your house before they were burned down," he said. He placed the crown on her head and folded the hair around ears into the back of the crown. "My father would like to meet you," he whispered.

Adlanniel's eyes widened. She suddenly felt nervous.

Legolas laughed. "There is nothing to worry about," said Legolas, "for he simply wants to know who will be living in his palace for a while." Adlanniel smiled nervously. "Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to dinner?" Legolas asked, holding out his hand. Adlanniel smiled and brought her hand to his.

He smiled at Adlanniel and they started their way towards the dining hall.

As they entered the hall many elves stared at them. Adlanniel had extremely keen ears. She could hear almost anything she wanted. Her father also had keen ears. They both had acquired them from living in the forest and being on the guard all the time, making sure creatures such as enormous spiders or wargs weren't lurking around. Adlanniel could hear what those around her were whispering to each other.

"Prince Legolas is here!"

"Why is Prince Legolas with that elleth?"

"Who is that elleth?"

"Is the prince courting her?"

"She does not look like she is from Greenwood."

Adlanniel felt as if eyes were burning holes into her head. "Adar," said Legolas as they neared the head table. "Please meet my friends." An elf who looked like and older version of Legolas stood. He was of a larger build and his eyes showed much wisdom. A crown of golden leaves lay on his head.

Adlanniel looked outside the window, turning so that the back of her head faced the king. The beauty of the view from the room was breathtaking. A waterfall could be heard from the distance. Adlanniel could see water flowing elegantly over the roof of a gazebo before continuing to flow down the hill.

"Adar, this is the elleth I was talking to you about," said Legolas. Adlanniel turned to greet her king. King Thranduil's eyes widened. "Aeroniel," he whispered.

"No," she said. Legolas looked at his father in confusion as King Thranduil brushed past him. He took Adlanniel by the shoulders and engulfed her in a large hug. She stood there in shock before he grabbed her head and kissed her on the lips.

"Adar!"

-OMG! It's a cliffy-

R&R pls! :-D


	3. Secrets Unveiled

Hi! I finally figured out how to use my account on fanfiction! YES! Anyhoo…..for some reason I've realized that I only start writing when I'm bored. Do you think that affects my writing? :-O probably….hmmmmm

**00000When elves say soon, do they mean in a couple hours or decade?00000**

Adlanniel stood there in utter shock as King Thranduil kissed her.

"Adar!" Legolas exclaimed with surprise. Thranduil broke away from her.

"All these years I have waited for you, and you choose now to finally reappear. I sent Meldiron to protect you, Aeroniel, how…"

He suddenly stopped as his eyes widened. He realized that the elleth in front of him was not Aeroniel.

"My lord," Adlanniel said with a small curtsy. She stared at the king with suspicion. "It seems," she said, "that you have mistaken me for my naneth." Her voice was hard.

Thranduil's eyes widened. Many emotions flickered across his face before turning blank. "Forgive me," he said. "I thought you were someone else."

"You thought I was my naneth," said Adlanniel not accusingly, but factly.

Thranduil stared at Adlanniel for a moment. Adlanniel saw a flicker of disbelief and sadness in his eyes before they turned blank. "Yes…I think it would be best if I spoke with you after dinner. I will ask Legolas to escort you to my study," Thranduil said. He was expressionless, but Adlanniel could feel his eyes studying her. Adlanniel discreetly pulled her sleeve down to hide a scar that ran up her arm

"Adar, what is going on?" said Legolas. Confusion and suspicion was glued on his face. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Hopefully we will all understand the meaning of what has occurred after dinner, once you escort….."

"Adlanniel," said Legolas.

"…Adlanniel to my study."

King Thranduil turned to face those in the room who had witnessed everything. As if nothing had just happened, he suddenly exclaimed with his strong voice, "My son is back from his adventures!" Cheers rang across the room. Adlanniel noticed that a group of prestigious guards in the corner of the room were cheering the loudest. Legolas smiled at them. As soon as it was quiet, Thranduil spoke again. "I present to you my son's companion during the end of his travels, Adlanniel who used to live near the borders of Greenwood."

Legolas smiled at her as he sat down next to the king at the head table. She tried smiling back but failed miserably.

**00000Would elves like sushi?00000**

Legolas knocked on the door. "Adar, it is Adlanniel and I."

"Come in," a muffled voice replied.

Legolas opened the door and let Adlanniel through first. "Sit," King Thranduil said, pointing at two large chairs that were opposite to him.

"Before I answer any of your questions, I want you to do one thing for me." King Thranduil looked at Adlanniel seriously.

"Anything, my lord."

"Tell me everything about you," he demanded. This had taken Adlanniel by surprise. She didn't know where to start.

"Well…my mother is Aeroniel. She was born in Lothlorien before moving here. I am not exactly sure why. The last time I asked her she said had a friend who was in Greenwood whom she wanted to spend more time with. My father is Meldiron. He married my mother shortly after she moved here. My entire family lived in the forest. My father taught me how to fight so that we could defend ourselves from any dark creatures that would be lurking around us occasionally, and my mother taught me how to become a healer since she was a healer in Lothlorien. She knew it was something I had always wanted to be."

"May I speak to your mother and father?" Thranduil asked. His eyes were sad, but held some disbelief also.

"Her parents died in the fire I was talking to you about," Legolas said. His face was hard as he stared at his Adar. Thranduil froze.

"A fire. A fire? How could there be a fire?" Thranduil stood from his chair. His eyes were wide.

"We do not know, Adar. We are still trying to figure everything out." Thranduil sat back down looking helpless. He looked at Adlanniel who met his gaze steadily.

"A fire….What are your questions, Adlanniel?" asked Thranduil, sensing her impatience.

"How do you know my naneth?" Both Adlanniel and Legolas stared at Thranduil with the same intensity. Thranduil sighed.

"I was her…..friend." Legolas laughed a dry laugh.

"I saw that when you kissed Adlanniel, thinking she was her naneth." Adlanniel frowned. She wanted answers. Everything she had known about her family was half of what she should have known.

"Here," said Thranduil standing up. He took a book from a bookshelf and handed it to Adlanniel. "Aeroniel gave this to me before she left. It was her journal starting at her departure from Lothlorien until the day she left. It explains everything."

Adlanniel recognized her mother's signature on the cover of the journal.

**0000Are there any female orcs?00000**

As Adlanniel walked through the gardens, she heard the whispering of elleths and elves all around her. They stared at her. Adlanniel ignored those around her and sat on a bench near a stream. She was about to start reading her mother's journal when she noticed Thenidiel walking up to her.

"Hello, my lady," she said politely, not smiling as usual.

"Please," said Adlanniel, "call me Adlanniel. I am not used to these formalities. How are you?"

"I am content at the moment. I was wondering if you'd like a tour of the palace."

"I would love one!" Adlanniel exclaimed. Excitement tingled through her body.

"Come." Adlanniel followed Thenidiel and she was shown different parts of the palace. Adlanniel loved the library the most with books hanging onto every inch of the walls. There were ladders everywhere. Large windows allowed the books to bathe in the warm sunlight.

"I would like to show you the Hall of Melda," said Thenidiel. Adlanniel smiled eagerly. "It was named after our King Thranduil's great grandmother. After she left to sail across the sea, her husband made this hall as a hall of memories. He did not want the memory of people who died or sailed away to be forgotten."

Thenidiel led Adlanniel to an immense room. Portraits and sculptures of all sizes hanging on the walls and scattered strategically symmetrical across the flowers covered floor. "Underneath each sculpture and behind painting is a description of each person in the painting was, their deeds, and how and why they left," said Thenidiel.

Thenidiel stopped in front of a large portrait. It was a picture of two elleths standing side by side. Both of them were sitting in a garden, surrounded by violet flowers. One elleth had beautiful golden hair with skin that was bronze under the sun. She looked as radiant as the sun, even though she was part of a portrait. The other elleth had pale skin. Her hair was silvery-blond, and her eyes were icy blue. She looked like a willowy flower, fitting in with the surroundings perfectly.

"Naneth," Adlanniel whispered.

"Yes," said Thenidiel. Her voice was devoid of any emotion and her face was blank. "And our Prince's naneth. We used to be best friends."

"You knew my naneth?" asked Adlanniel. Her eyebrows arched with confusion.

"Yes. I learned to hate her."

**000000Did Faramir ever find out about how Eowyn used to have a crush on Aragorn?00000**

R&R pls! Thx


	4. Discoveries

Hi guys! I've noticed that I'm kind of ….addicted to fanfiction now that I've started my first story. So, I am now limiting myself to put up a chapter every 2-4 days. I hope I can do it! :-D

Also, I've just written the prologue to my second story. Check it out and see if it seems at least a little bit interesting to you. I know it's a bit short and bland, but it's a prologue. I didn't want to spend a lot of time on the prologue when I could have spent that time writing an actual chapter. On w/the story!

**-Does Gollum know that not brushing his teeth can cause cavities and lead to not being able to eat his favorite fishy?- omg**

Thenidiel stared at Adlanniel. Her face was hard and expressionless. The only sound that could be heard was the waterfall from the distance.

Adlanniel turned cold and frowned. She knew her mother lived at a friend's house before she married her adar. Nevertheless, she did not know how a person could show so much anger towards her naneth. Her naneth was a kind elleth. She could be a bit stubborn and demanding sometimes, but Adlanniel could not think of anything that her naneth would do that was so bad.

"What could she have done to make you hate her? My naneth would never want someone to hate her. I can't think of anything she could have done to make you so mad."

"You do not know your mother then," said Thenidiel. "She betrayed so many of us, including the queen. I can see that you are the same as her. Every single feature of yours is a perfect copy of your wretched naneth…..except your eyes. Those are your father's. I don't know why a respectable elf like him would have liked to marry an elleth like her."

Adlanniel narrowed her eyes with anger. "Well, it seems to me that you don't know anything of my family or me either. My parents love each other. You should think before you speak! Learn your facts before you make any accusations."

Thenidiel became furious, but Adlanniel could see confusion amidst that fury.

"I don't know what my mother could have done to make you so angry," said Adlanniel with anger, "but I do know that if my parents were here, they would have the right to be angry with you too." Adlanniel turned and walked as fast as she could out of the hall.

Once she reached outside, Adlanniel suddenly realized that she did not know where she was. She wandered around the ponds and into the woods. The woods near the palace was not as dense and dark as it was around her old home. Rays of the sun ran through the leaves and kissed the ground next to Adlanniel's feet.

Adlanniel suddenly realized that the farther she walked, the less dense the woods became. She soon found herself in a meadow. Tall grass danced with the breeze as the fresh aroma of leaves wafted through the air.

Statues carved out of marble stood in circles surrounding a large elf. Circles of statues surrounded other circles of statues so that the meadow basically looked like a meeting of elves in unified positions standing in circles, surrounding an elf in the center of it all. All of the statues were of elves is elaborate uniforms and great weapons in their hands.

"I see you have found the circles." Adlanniel turned around with surprise. There stood King Thranduil in all his glory with his crown of golden leaves on his head. He smiled at Adlanniel gently as she did a slight curtsy.

" Circles, my lord?" Adlanniel said questioningly.

"Yes. Circles," said Thranduil waving his hand at the statues. "Did Thenidiel not show you the Hall of Melda?"

Adlanniel frowned at Thenidiel's name. "No, she did."

"Well, this is similar to the Hall of Melda. However, this is dedicated to our honorary guards who did much for Greenwood." Thranduil held out his arm for Adlanniel to hold on to and led her about the sculptures. "Many know of the circles. But many do not know where it resides." Thranduil stopped in front of one statue. The statue had a traditional helmet on his head and a traditional sword in his hand as he stood there with pride.

The eyes of the guard caught Adlanniel's attention the most, though. In place of marble for the statue's eyes, there were emeralds. They glittered in the sun as Adlanniel stared.

"This," said Thranduil gesturing towards the emerald eyed statue in front of them, "is your adar. We all thought we had lost him after he ran into the woods with your naneth and never came back."

"My adar."

**-Why does Elrond have such bouncy eyebrows in the movie?-**

Adlanniel was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice something in front of her.

"Whoa!" Adlanniel screamed as she tripped over an elfling. She landed loudly with her stomach landing first onto the soft flowers of the garden. Adlanniel scrambled up and looked at the little elfling. The elfling stared at her with wide eyes. In one hand he clutched a tiny bow. Adlanniel spotted a book on the ground from when he was reading.

"I'm sorry," said Adlanniel. "Did I hurt you?"

"No my lady," the elfling said in his tiny voice. Adlanniel smiled.

"Beleg!" Adlanniel turned around to see an elleth running up to them. "Beleg! How many times must I tell you not to read lying down in the garden! No one can see you there!" Beleg ran to his naneth.

Beleg's Naneth looked up at Adlanniel and suddenly smiled knowingly. "Let me guess," she said. "You tripped over Beleg."

"I'm sorry. I was too caught up in my thoughts that I did not watch where I was going." The elleth smiled.

"Don't worry. You're not the only one who has done that. This is his favorite spot to read, but he always somehow rests in that one position that basically hides himself from all of Arda." Adlanniel laughed.

"I am Menelwen," the sweet elleth said. "I am afraid I do not know who you are, which is extremely surprising for I have lived here my entire life and yet I do not recognize you."

"I am Adlanniel," she replied with a smile. "I just arrived last night." Menelwen nodded understandingly.

"You know," said Menelwen, "you remind of an elleth I once knew many centuries ago."

Adlanniel laughed. "I get that a lot. My naneth used to live here before she left to live with her husband."

"Oh? What was your naneth's name?"

"Aeroniel." Adlanniel studied Menelwen as her face turned from curiosity to surprise and shock.

Adlanniel noticed Thenidiel watching them from a distance with her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Aeroniel! I haven't heard from her in such a long time. We lost touch a couple years after she left Greenwood. You look exactly like her…except your eyes, of course. You have my brother's eyes."

**-Did anyone notice that the man who played Gimli in the movies was also in Princess Diaries 2?-**

R&R pls! :-D


	5. Menelwen

Hi guys! So….how's life?... Well….on with the story!

If you have the time or are just bored, can you please review my story because I want to know what you think about my story so far, especially since this is my very first! Thx! Lol. :-D

**-What would Gimli do whenever he needed to pee during a battle?-**

"Your brother?" exclaimed Adlanniel, extremely confused. "My adar was your brother?"

"Yes." Menelwen smiled at her sadly. "I heard about what happened to my brother and your mother. I know how you feel. If there is anyone you need to talk to, come to me."

Adlanniel smiled at Menelwen. A feeling of joy intermingling with sadness surged throughout her body.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I seem rather…..timid or tense around you. I just never knew that I had any other family members still living in Middle Earth." Adlanniel smiled timidly.

"I understand." There was a moment of silence. Beleg continued to hold onto his naneth's hand as he stared at Adlanniel. Adlanniel smiled at him. He attempted to smile back, but his face quickly turned into an expression of curiosity.

"Look….Adlanniel, I must warn you," Menelwen started. "Many do not like your naneth. Your naneth was a beautiful elleth, inside and out. However, there are many who think that she betrayed every single elf and elleth who lived in Greenwood. They will see you in the same way they saw your naneth. Be yourself, and they will see their how they were wrong about you and your Aeroniel for so many centuries." As Menelwen was saying this, she slowly led Adlanniel to a more secluded area of the garden.

"I understand, but could you please tell me what my naneth had supposedly done to make everyone so angry?" Adlanniel could not understand why they did not like her naneth or her.

"Aeroniel was young when she came to Greenwood. She was from Lothlorien. Her adar was a march warden; however, Aeroniel was not content in Lothlorien. She felt that her Adar spent too much time away from home and almost never spent enough time with her. Her mother had already sailed across the sea when Aeroniel left Lothlorien."

"Did naneth simply leave Lothlorien?" asked Adlanniel. Her eyes were wide with anticipation.

"No. I will get there. Your naneth wanted to go somewhere new. She felt trapped in Lothlorien. During one of the few times her adar was back from patrolling the borders, a company of Greenwood elves had arrived. Among them was King Thranduil. He was a prince back then and was accompanying his adar. Lady Galadriel favored Aeroniel's adar, so she and her adar had the honor of meeting the company once they had arrived. King Thranduil and your naneth became close friends quickly. At that time, Thranduil was secretly betrothed to our Prince Legolas' naneth, Miriel. Naturally, Miriel and Aeroniel became close friends also."

"Did Miriel ever become extremely angry with my naneth, like most the elves of Greenwood are right now?" asked Adlanniel, worriedly.

"No, little one, she never did. They were best of friends and always went to each other whenever they were sad, angry, or simply lonely." Menelwen smiled at Adlanniel reassuringly.

"One day, the company of Greenwood asked your naneth if she would like to accompany them back to their homeland. Of course, she agreed with the consent of her adar. When she arrived people had taken a liking to her quickly. However—

"Menelwen." A voice of an elf interrupted them.

"Adar!" Beleg cried with joy. He ran to a tall elf with golden hair. Beleg hung onto his leg to hug him. Adlanniel smiled at the sight of this. She remembered when she used to do the same thing with her own adar.

Menelwen stood and smiled at her husband. "Beluar, this is my brother's daughter that I had always wanted to meet. My niece, Adlanniel."

Adlanniel smiled at Beluar and did a small curtsy. "Hello." Beluar grinned and quickly bowed to Adlanniel.

"I am sorry I had interrupted your conversation, but it is time for supper. There is going to be a banquet tonight to celebrate the anniversary of the founding of Greenwood." Adlanniel's eyes widened with surprise. The sun had already begun to set amidst the flourishing trees in the distance.

After Menelwen left with her family, Adlanniel rushed to her room to get ready for the banquet. When she opened the door, she was startled to see Thenidiel standing in her room, waiting for her.

"I may not like your naneth," said Thenidiel, "but I am a loyal subject of King Thranduil. I am willing to do whatever he asks, even if it includes caring for the daughter of the most hated elleth of Greenwood."

Adlanniel's eyes narrowed with fury but she said nothing. "I have already set up a bath for you. I will put your clothes for the banquet on your bed." Adlanniel was roughly pushed into the bathroom. She examined the water to make sure it was safe before dipping into the bath. She had never felt the need to feel as cautious as she did at that moment before.

**-Has Aragorn ever stumbled upon Legolas crying and hugging a dead tree before?-**

Adlanniel stood in her room awkwardly. She had already finished getting ready for the banquet, but she did not even know when it started. That was until she heard a knock on her door.

Adlanniel opened her door to find Legolas there, holding another wreath of pink flowers. "Hello," he said, his ears reddening at the points. Adlanniel smiled at him and greeted the prince with a curtsy. "I was wondering if I could escort you to the banquet tonight."

"I would love that," said Adlanniel as she silently sighed with relief. She smiled as Legolas placed the wreath on her head again. He held out his arm for her to take. She latched herself onto his arm and felt a source of comfort from the touch. Adlanniel felt safe, as if all the gossip regarding her family was lost to the world. She never wanted to let go.

Legolas led her out of the palace and into the forest. "Legolas, where are we going?" asked Adlanniel.

"You'll see," he said. He looked rather pleased with himself as he led her through the thick trees. By the time all the stars had come out, Legolas led Adlanniel into a large meadow filled with the sound of music and laughter. However, the sounds ceased as they saw the couple enter the festivities.

Adlanniel grew self conscious as she noticed different elves and elleths occasionally pointing at her and whispering, or giving her blank looks which definitely hid some irritation. "You look beautiful," Legolas whispered into her ear. Adlanniel smiled appreciatively.

"You look rather dashing, yourself," said Adlanniel with a smile. Legolas chuckled. Legolas suddenly stopped walking. Adlanniel looked up to see King Thranduil standing in front of her with his hand held out to her.

"Let us dance," he said in a soft but commanding voice. Adlanniel smiled at Legolas before taking king Thranduil's hand. He led her to the middle of the meadow and they started to dance. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said. "You look nice too." Adlanniel's ears turned pink. She did not know what was suitable to say to her king. However, she soon felt relieved when she heard the king chuckle.

"That is nice to know," he said. "I would not want to look too horrible in front of my subjects." Adlanniel grinned.

She suddenly felt a tug at her dress.

**-I wonder if Haldir knows that he's in the TV show, **_**The Seeker**_** (the evil dude, Dark N'rahl or something)- **(search the actor of Haldir on Wikipedia and then you'll see under the list of shows he's been in)

R&R pls! :-D


	6. Fear

IT'S MY BIRTHDAAAAAAAY! YAY! AND IT'S HARRY POTTER'S BIRTHDAAAAAAY!

Hi guys! I'm so excited! I'm so sorry for not putting up a new chapter earlier. I didn't feel well for a couple of days.

Since I'm in such a good mood, I am going to thank all of my reviewers so far! They've made me so happy! So, thank you…

**OHVALAR95**

**TEACALM**

**XXREBELXROSEXx**

**PIXIEALICE-XX**

I would just like to say that this is PixieAlice-xx approved…so review! Haha! Jkjk! (joke from one of the reviews :-)

Thank you guys! Okay! On with the story!

**-I wonder if anyone has wanted to be a Mary Sue before…..owell-**

Adlanniel looked down and smiled when she saw he little cousin grabbing at her dress as she danced with her king. They both stopped dancing after Thranduil noticed they were dragging a little elfling across the floor.

Adlanniel bent down. "Yes, little one?" she said with a large smile on her face. She saw Menelwen and Beluar talking with other elves. They did not seem aware of the fact that their son was out on the dance floor.

Beleg gestured for her to come closer. He cupped her ear to whisper loudly, "I want to dance with you." He took a step back. His ears were tinged pink. Thranduil who had heard everything smiled while nodding his head before walking off the dance floor.

Adlanniel crouched down to reach Beleg's hands, and together they danced. Beleg obviously did not know the steps to the dance, so he simply started making his own little steps while Adlanniel followed.

Adlanniel tried her hardest not to laugh, but a small giggle would come out once in a while. She pretended that she could not see the stares of those around her and tried to enjoy the moment as much as she could.

"You look very nice tonight, Beleg," said Adlanniel with a smile.

"Thank you," he said in his tiny voice. He grinned at her and made some more random steps.

As soon as the dance ended, Beleg did a low bow before running back to his naneth who was watching them with a grin on her face, much like Beleg's. Adlanniel had quite enough dancing for the night and decided to simply wander.

She walked towards the side of the meadow where no one could see her and make loud remarks about who her naneth was to another. She felt quite comfortable where she was. Surprisingly, some who did see her either did not pay attention to her or smiled at her kindly. There were no accusing notions in their eyes. They were simply greetings.

Menelwen walked up to Adlanniel and handed her a glass of wine. "Enjoy this day," she said. "There many elves around here who would like to dance with you. There aren't many banquets anyways…not much to celebrate for now that there aren't any victories of war and everybody is leaving to cross the sea." With that, Menelwen left to dance with Beluar. Adlanniel watched them with a smile. Menelwen seemed as if she was glowing under Beluar's smile of adoration.

Adlanniel smiled. A small feeling of jealousy and sadness pulsed from within her. It surprised her to be feeling such feelings at that moment.

Suddenly, Adlanniel felt a presence behind her. Legolas stood there.

"Why are you not drinking your wine?" Legolas asked.

"I have never drunken wine before," said Adlanniel nervously

"Then this is the perfect time to try it."

"I am a bit afraid of becoming…." Adlanniel did not want to finish the sentence, but Legolas smiled with understanding.

"A little sip won't harm anyone," he said with an encouraging smile. Adlanniel smiled back and took a little sip. "How is it?"

"it's…different. I don't love it, and yet I don't hate it."

Legolas smiled. "I'll take that as a good sign," he said.

A new song started being played. Legolas held out his hand. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Adlanniel smiled and curtsied while saying, "You may, my lord."

"How many times must I tell you to call me Legolas?" he whispered as he led Adlanniel onto the dance floor.

"Well then, you must call me Adlanniel. It doesn't feel right to call a person by their name when they call me their lady," she said with a smile. Legolas grinned back. Together, they started dancing to the music.

Adlanniel felt nervous under her prince's gaze. _Could this be how Menelwen felt while she was dancing with Beluar?_ she thought. Adlanniel decided to look back at the prince. A strange feeling leaped up within her. The feeling was different what she had ever felt before. It almost scared her. Adlanniel wanted to look away from the prince's intense gaze. However, she felt that if she looked away now, there would never be a chance to look at him in the same way ever again.

They stayed silent throughout the entire dance. As soon as the dance was done, the couple decided to take a break and get off the dance floor.

Adlanniel noticed King Thranduil looking at her. She looked back at him and noticed the blank expression on his face. Adlanniel's heart thumped wildly. She did not know what to think from that expression. Adlanniel glanced at Menelwen who also had that blank expression upon her face.

Legolas seemed oblivious to these strange stares. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying the night as much as Beleg, who was dancing by himself in the middle of the dance floor with a dreamy expression on his face.

**-Can elves get blackheads or whiteheads…or are they just that perfect?-**

"Have you been to the Circles?" Legolas asked as they were relaxing in the shadows of the meadow.

"Yes. You're father showed me it," said Adlanniel.

"But not at night…..right?"

Adlanniel looked at Legolas with curiosity. "I'm afraid I have not." Legolas grinned and grabbed onto Adlanniel's arm.

"Great!" he said. He began to pull her in the direction of the Circles. Adlanniel smiled at the prince's childlike giddiness.

Adlanniel gasped as they entered the Circles. A full moon floated above the center sculpture, creating an ethereal glow among all of the sculptures. The stars were extremely bright and twinkling next to the moon.

"it's beautiful," Adlanniel breathed. She tried taking in all that was around her. She looked at the statue of her father. Stars sparkled against his emerald eyes.

Legolas was silent. Adlanniel turned around to see him staring at her with that intense gaze. The feeling arose within her again. It did not scare her though. It felt comfortable. Adlanniel smiled. However it soon disappeared. In the forest, she swathe outline of a figure facing her and Legolas. The outline of the figure quickly disappeared.

"Did you see that?" asked Adlanniel.

Legolas quickly walked up to Adlanniel and took hold of her hand. "Yes," he said, "so we should leave right now." Legolas started pulling her somewhere else. Adlanniel felt as if she was in a daze as fear filled every inch of her body.

"Legolas?" It was Thranduil.

**-If Galadriel had silvery blond hair…wouldn't it look a bit grey from faraway? :-O-**

R&R pls!


	7. Feelings

Hi everyone! My head has been hurting horrible these past couple days.

For some reason, even though my head hurts, I am still in a good mood. Isn't that rly weird? I don't know what's wrong with me. Oh well….since I'm in a good mood and rly weird, I am going to thank some more reviewers! Your reviews have made me even more excited than I already am to work on my story, especially since this is my first. So, thank you...

**ANDURILEVENSTAR**

**WINGCOMMANDERVINYAYA**

**PIXIEALICE-XX**

**(And to all the reviewers from before)-Their names are mentioned on the top of chapter 6**

Thanks guys! :-D ON WITH THE STORY! YEAH!

**-Since elves have pale skin, can they get sunburns easily? :-O-**

Thranduil stood there with the blank expression upon his face once again.

"Adar….what are you doing here?" Legolas asked. His face showed confusion and cautiousness.

Adlanniel stood there, frozen. She did not know what to think. She knew that Thranduil was not the figure that was watching them from the shadows. She could still feel the eyes staring into her back.

"Legolas, we both have the same interests, don't we? Of course I would want to see the stars tonight. It's a full moon." Legolas relaxed and smiled at his Adar. Thranduil returned the smile, but it was a tight one. His eyes lingered on Adlanniel for a moment.

"What do you think of tonight, Adlanniel?" Thranduil asked. He had a kind smile on his face, but his eyes showed nothing.

"It's beautiful, my lord. I have never seen anything like it before." Thranduil smiled at her, pleased with her answer.

Legolas went up to his father and whispered, "Adar, Adlanniel and I saw a figure in the forest watching us."

"Are you sure they were looking straight at you?"

"Yes," said Legolas firmly.

"Was it a beast that was lingering there or someone who was supposed to be at the banquet?"

"That…I could not tell."

Adlanniel stood there as the king and prince talked. Her eyes darted at the trees constantly. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. She knew that figure was still near them. She was terrified.

"Legolas…..can we please leave?" Legolas and Thranduil saw the fear in Adlanniel's eyes. Thranduil gave his son a look of urgency.

"Of course. Would you like to go back to the banquet or to your rooms to retire?" he asked. His eyes pierced her face with the intensity.

"I'd like to go back to my rooms. I'm sorry…I don't feel extremely comfortable here." Adlanniel looked at Legolas pleadingly. Legolas nodded and gripped her hand tighter. Adlanniel held on just as tightly as she curtsied for King Thranduil. He bowed back before watching his son and the daughter of his wife's best friend leave the meadow together. Thranduil sighed sadly. However, the sound of rustling leaves and twigs snapping caught his attention.

**-There was a place in one of the LOTR books that hinted that Legolas had brown hair! OMG!-**

"Should I call for Thenidiel?" Legolas asked softly. He leaned against Adlanniel's door as she entered her room.

"No thank you," Adlanniel said with a smile. She turned around to see Legolas watching her. "Would you like to come in?"

Legolas chuckled. "I don't think many would approve of their prince entering an elleth's room in the middle of the night." Adlanniel smiled to that and walked back to Legolas who was still reclining next to her doorway.

"Thank you," she said, "for everything." Legolas grinned at her. He lowered his head slowly, his eyes on her lips.

Adlanniel's eyes widened and her heart quickened. A part of her wanted to step back where as another part of her forced her to stay where she was. Adlanniel gulped. She stared at her prince as he inched closer and closer. "Legolas," she whispered. His nose suddenly touched hers. His eyes were already closed. Adlanniel gasped softly with surprise. Her eyes became even larger before they started closing at their own will.

"My lord! Prince Legolas!" a voice screamed from a distance. Legolas shot up from surprise, confusion, and agitation.

"Who is it?" he called out, walking out into the hallway.

Daugion came running through the hallways. "My lord!" he screamed. "A spider has been sighted in the woods by King Thranduil!"

"I thought we had gotten rid of them all!"

"Apparently not, my lord. The spider is very large. Many have already been wounded!" Legolas' and Adlanniel's eyes widened with fear and shock.

"I must go!" Legolas said to Adlanniel urgently.

Adlanniel was about to answer when she saw the same exact figure in the trees watching her again.

"Let me go with you!" she cried out. "Let me help with the wounded!" Legolas looked as if he was going to reject her idea, but ended up nodding and grabbing onto her arm. The trio started running down the hallway until they almost bumped into a figure.

"What is going on?" It was Thenidiel. Her face showed shock and surprise. Adlanniel looked behind her. The figure was still standing in the treas.

"A spider has been spotted and it is coming quickly. Find a safe place quickly! It's heading towards the palace!" said Daugion urgently.

"I get that you must stop this beast, my lords, but why is Adlanniel accompanying you?" Her face was hard and stern as she frowned.

"She has decided to come with us and help with the wounded."

"The wounded? Already?" There was a pause. Adlanniel stared at Thenidiel cautiously. "King Thranduil put Adlanniel under my care," she said, "and I expect to still be in that position tonight. I will go with you. I have had my share of learning about the arts of healing." Legolas and Daugion nodded urgently and together they all ran outside.

Outside the palace, everything seemed peaceful. The birds were chirping contently and everything seemed to be in the right place. However, no one could be seen. They were either out fighting or in hiding.

It remained that way until the four of them entered the woods. Shouts could be heard. The ground trembled from the beast's movements.

"That is one large spider," Legolas breathed. The spider's body smashed into trees. Spider webs lay everywhere. Some of the elves were stuck in the webs.

"Go! Go!" Daugion screamed. He and Legolas raced to the spider, bows ready and swords drawn.

Thenidiel pulled Adlanniel, however, Adlanniel refused to move. Her legs felt numb as she stared after the two elves, watching them fight.

Thenidiel forced Adlanniel to look at her. "Adlanniel! We have come here for a reason! Now, finish what you have started." Adlanniel broke out of her daze and ran towards the spider webs to retrieve those who were stuck.

"Thenidiel! We have to help those who are stuck in the webs. They are most vulnerable to the spider!" Adlanniel yelled over the chaos. Thenidiel nodded and helped Adlanniel pull the guards out of the strong threads that were woven around trees.

Together, they got everyone out. Adlanniel was given the job by the head healer to stitch up those with large wounds without any venom in them, where as Thenidiel was given the job to retrieve different herbs to slow venom. None of the guards under Adlanniel's care complained about her shaking hands, but she noticed them wincing even when the needle was not piercing their skin, once in a while.

As soon as Adlanniel stitched up the last person at that moment, she collapsed on the ground to shake off some of the nerves that stayed in her shoulders. Her hands were cold and covered with red blood. Adlanniel looked up at the sky to find it a light orange color.

"Adlanniel!" Adlanniel turned to see Thenidiel staring at something behind her with fear. The sound of a tree falling caused Adlanniel to stumble and fall to the ground. The branches scraped her arms. Adlanniel looked up once again. There stood large spider staring at her with its many eyes.

**-The Hobbit is coming out in 2011, and the only original actor from LOTR will be Ian McKellen (who was Gandalf)-**

R&R pls! :-D


	8. Visions

Hi guys! Long time no see! I'm so sorry! There were so many things going on! I have been volunteering at a school this week and it's been taking up a lot of the time. I've been coming home absolutely exhausted. I wonder how those kids have so much energy in them 24/7! It's weekend though, so I was able to write early in the morning! Anyway…I'm back!

Since I couldn't reply to some replies, I have decided to answer them here! :-D

**STABBYTHINGS – **I'm really glad you think my story is nice so far! I hope it still is! Lol. To tell you the truth, I thought it was kind of sad when Darken Ralh died. I saw the show on YouTube. Lol! Thanks for the correction though!

**ANDURILEVENSTAR** –Thank you! That's a really good idea! I might use that idea with a little twist later on in the story. I don't like planning my stories out because I constantly change how I want things to turn out. Thanks for the suggestion!

I'm kind of sad about it. At least one of the original characters will still be in the _Hobbit_ though!

**PIXIEALICE-XX** –I am also terrified of spiders. It was really hard for me to write about and describe it. I forget where it hints that! I know that they said he had brown hair though! :-O

**xXREBELXROSEXx **–I know you did not review, but in case you are reading this, I am really sorry I did not respond to your message! I really enjoyed the rp-ing, but I remember seeing your message and telling myself to respond in a minute. I never did! I am so sorry! Do you want to continue? I'll understand if you don't want to anymore.

On with the story! I'm sorry if this chapter is kind of shabby. I woke up at 5 in the morning (which is not that early to some people) to write this…..and I was not used to that.

**-Do elves have bigger heads than humans? They obviously are much smarter than them ****-**

The spider stood there. Its gleaming beady eyes stared into hers. Adlanniel was on the ground, frozen in terror, the beast standing in front of her. Her eyes widened. She heard a hissing sound and suddenly saw a drip of venom falling to the ground and landing on a baby tree. The tree instantly turned brown and shriveled up.

"Adlanniel! Run!" Legolas screamed. Adlanniel could see his form running towards her from the corner of her eye. "Run!"

_I'm trapped_, Adlanniel thought helplessly. The front legs of the spider guarded her sides. She did not have a choice. Adlanniel scrambled up and backed away from the beast as fast as she could.

The beast's hissing got louder and it started running towards Adlanniel, its beady eyes focused on her only. Adlanniel spotted an abandoned sword on the ground. She quickly grabbed it. As she turned to run, Adlanniel saw the guards and Legolas running behind the spider. They were running at such an outrageously fast pace, and yet still too slow.

Fear fought its way back into Adlanniel's throat. She felt something wet on her face. She suddenly realized that they were tears. _Weak!_ a voice cried out in her mind. Adlanniel tried to run even faster, but she could hear and feel the pounding of the spider's legs getting closer and closer.

Adlanniel knew that the spider was too close. She instantly turned around to face the spider rising into the air to puncture her in the head.

Adlanniel stepped back, but stumbled on something. She fell, landing on her back. Something dug into her back. She couldn't breathe.

Gasping for breath, Adlanniel stared at the spider that was falling towards her. She gripped the sword as tightly as she could and raised it.

**-If orcs brushed their teeth, I think they would look even more ridiculous with their suddenly WHITE teeth and then everything else still…grey and stinky-**

Silence. That was all she could hear. Pure silence. _Am I dead?_

"Adlanniel," a voice whispered loudly. Adlanniel gasped and her eyes shot open.

"Don't move!" Thranduil said commandingly.

Adlanniel looked up to find the spider with her sword through its head. One of its fangs filled with venom was touching her cheek. She was not sure whether or not it had caused any damaged and was already killing her.

She felt numb all over except in her back. Her back was searing with pain. Adlanniel moaned.

"Adlanniel!" Legolas screamed. Adlanniel heard him run over to her. "Are you hurt?"

"I can't feel anything except my back…..it hurts," Adlanniel said, her voice raspy.

"Adlanniel, we're going to life the spider off of you, okay?" said Thranduil smoothing the hair out of her face. Her face was wet from tears.

Adlanniel smiled weakly. She could hear Thenidiel saying something softly to her.

"One! Two! Three!" Adlanniel suddenly felt the pressure left off her cheek, hands, and stomach. She realized that the end of the sword that her hands were holding onto was poking into her stomach. She, now, felt as if she had been speared through with a blunt blade.

"I…." Adlanniel started to say. Legolas was by her side again. She felt his hand on her cheek. Her vision was blurred.

"What is it?" he asked softly. Adlanniel stared into his eyes. It was filled with an emotion that made her pain dull.

"I can't…" she said. Her voice no more than a whisper. "Legolas….Legolas, I cannot see." Her vision was cloudy. Everything was white. Soon, she could only see visions from past years. They were all slowed down, dragging on as if waiting for something.

"Legolas! Bring her to the healers!" Adlanniel heard Thranduil cry. Legolas carefully lifted her up. Adlanniel felt her eyes widened and she gasped in pain. More tears formed in her eyes.

The searing pain lasted for hours. Adlanniel stared at the visions in front of her. She did not recognize them anymore. Adlanniel saw a tiny elfling with golden hair that glowed almost a silver aura in the sunlight and piercing emerald eyes. The elfling was running through a field with a familiar wreath of pink flowers in her hair. She smiled.

She felt as if she was drowning from the tears that were covering her face. The pain was subsiding, but the visions continued. King Thranduil was standing under a tree, talking with an elleth she had never seen before. Adlanniel saw her naneth and adar in the distance. They were walking towards the sun that was setting in the distance.

Adlanniel felt a familiar touch on her head. "Naneth," she whispered. The touch froze. "Naneth, say something. I need to hear you. Where is Adar?" No one replied.

"Adlanniel," a voice suddenly said. Adlanniel recognized the voice as Legolas'. "Adlanniel, whatever you do, keep on talking to me."

"I saw my past," she said. Her tears were all gone and in their place was a blank expression and eyes staring up into the sky. The only sign of life on Adlanniel was her voice. "And then, I saw visions I could not recognize."

"What kind of visions?" Legolas asked. His voice was curious as he held onto her hand.

"Visions I could not recognize. I saw my naneth and adar. I also saw Thranduil with an elleth, but I could not recognize a little girl who was running towards me.

"What do you see now?" another asked. It was Thenidiel.

"I see the sky…..and clouds." A hand waved across her face.

"Did you see that?"

"Yes." Adlanniel's eyes widened and she nodded. Everything was clear again. Though the pain had subsided, she could feel he limbs again.

Adlanniel suddenly became aware off those around her. Legolas was sitting by her side with a curious expression on his face. Thenidiel was beside him. However, she did not recognize an elf with golden hair, but wearing c0olors of a different realm, standing behind them. He seemed to be glowing light.

"Hello," he said as soon as he noticed Adlanniel staring at him.

Adlanniel did not say anything. She continued to stare at the elf. His light shined so brightly that it seemed to almost warm her in the most comfortable way.

"I am Glorfindel."

**-I wonder what movies Orlando Bloom is in now. Last I saw him, he was a pirate (bye bye Legolas ****-**

OMG! Does Adlanniel like Glorfindel? Does Glorfindel like Adlanniel? Why was there a spider? WHAT ABOUT LEGOLAS? (I just put up a clue about what's going to happen next. hehe)

I think I'm making only myself excited right now. Lol!

R&R please! :-D


	9. Glorfindel

Hi! Long time no see! My hands were practically itching to write again! I'm so sorry for the long wait. Like I said last week, I have been working at a school. Well, at first it had been volunteering, but then I was told that it had been decided I would be paid! Awesome!

Don't worry. I won't be ending this story without finishing it!

Okay! Responses to reviews!

**STABBYTHINGS** –Hahaha! I really like your reviews! They're very funny and nice! Thank you!

**ARANEL MERENETH –**I'm sorry you got scared :-O. Please do not hurt me! Lol! I understand about the bothering part. Haha!

**xXREBELXROSEXx –**Thanks! Sorry I've been kind of slow for replying. I just got a job at a school and it's been taking up a lot of my time! (And those kids have a LOT of energy!)

**NO FATE –**Thank you! It doesn't end yet! Lol! :-D

**HIRILNIN –**Thank you for your review! I have already sent you a message (please tell me if you did not receive it), so thank you for your review. It has been extremely helpful!

**PUPPET WHITE –**Thank you for your review! I have to admit it's been really hard, changing my usual writing habits, but you've helped me become more aware of whatever I'm writing. Usually I just turn on some music and start writing without a thought. So, thanks! (I think I sent you a message, but tell me if you did not receive it)

**KSKS –**Thanks! Yes! I have updated. Lol! Finally! I always tell myself to update soon, but it's always reviews like yours that makes me really update…not myself…which is not good. Lol! So, thanks again!

Sorry if I missed someone! Also, I have updated my profile page. So, if you want to know a little more about me, just check my profile.

On with the story!

_-abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz!-_

Glorfindel's glow seemed to warm Adlanniel from head to toe. Adlanniel stared at him in awe, eyes wide. Adlanniel suddenly felt weak and vulnerable under the gaze of the elf. She smiled tersely back and started fidgeting with her hands to avoid looking into Glorfindel's eyes. They seemed to see right through her.

A hand suddenly covered Adlanniel's comfortingly. She looked up and smiled, this time, a real one. All her nervousness seemed to fly away as Legolas smiled back in a reassuring way. However, Adlanniel noticed a look of worry behind his smile.

"I come from Rivendell. After hearing the news of your adar and naneth's deaths, I rode as quickly as I could," Glorfindel said sadly. "Your adar and I, we fought through many battles together."

Adlanniel looked at Glorfindel curiously. "Oh? My adar never spoke much about his friends and family. We….we had an extremely private life. We lived in the forest of Greenwood."

"I just arrived when I was told of your condition. I was surprised to hear that Aeroniel and Meldiron had a child. Many had assumed your adar and naneth dead after they fled from the palace of Greenwood and never returned." His eyes bored into Adlanniel's. This time, however, she did not look away from him. She stared back at him steadily without revealing any of her own emotions.

"Why did they have to flee?" she asked. Her eyes pierced Glorfindel's as if he was nothing other than a mere elfling.

"Your naneth and adar met as they were travelling back to Greenwood from Lothlorien. However, they did not become friends in the way one usually would."

"What do you mean?" said Adlanniel, surprised. Usually people became friends through normal conversations. There was no other way of making friends.

Glorfindel smiled at her as she continued to stare at him, expressionless, though her heart was filled with curiosity and suspicion. "You naneth," said Glorfindel, "became lonely after some time of journeying. Many were too busy to talk to her, since they needed to return to Greenwood as quickly as they could. News came to Lothlorien that darkness was spreading throughout Greenwood's forests. So, instead of coaxing other elves to talk to her, your naneth decided to write a letter on a piece of paper. In this letter, she wrote about her experiences and feelings as she traveled with the elves of Greenwood. She let go of the letter, making it fly with the wind while hoping that no one would find it. However, Meldiron found it. He told me that it did not take long to figure out that the letter was Aeroniel's," Glorfindel said with a laugh.

Adlanniel smiled. She suddenly realized her hand was gripped tightly around Legolas'. She tried loosening her grip, but could only succeed with jerking her fingers. A larger hand covered hers. She looked up to find Legolas smiling comfortingly as he gently held her hand. Adlanniel relaxed. Her body that had been frozen in such a tense and uncomfortable position ceased its slow torture as she straightened her back and leaned against her pillow.

"From then on," Glorfindel continued, not noticing the small exchange between the prince and the elleth, "you parents continued exchanging letters. Your naneth had no idea whom it was she was writing to. Meldiron slowly fell for your naneth. Aeroniel too fell for Meldiron through his letters; however, she didn't know whom she was falling for."

"How could they simply fall in love through letters?" Adlanniel asked.

"That….uh….…I do not know." Glorfindel smiled apologetically. Adlanniel laughed, but stopped abruptly when the sharp pain in her stomach and back arose once again. She winced and tightened her fingers around Legolas' hand.

"What's wrong?" Legolas asked, rising from his seat.

"My stomach…..and back hurts," Adlanniel said.

"The healer left some herbs for your pain," said Legolas. "Shall I brew some for you?"

"Yes, please," said Adlanniel. Legolas let go of her hands. Adlanniel clutched her hands together to prevent herself from grabbing Legolas again.

"Adlanniel," said Glorfindel, suddenly coming closer. Adlanniel's eyes widened with surprise. "Have you already met your father's sister? Her name is Menelwen."

"Yes I have met her. I met her…..some days ago. It's weird," Adlanniel said with a laugh. "I feel like I've been here for a while."

Glorfindel smiled. "I understand. That was how I felt when I first arrived in Rivendell."

"Ah….I was a bit confused when you said you were from Rivendell. Your features said something different. I would have thought you were from Greenwood," said Adlanniel, grinning.

"Glorfindel is practically infamous for being the only light haired elf who resides with Lord Elrond and his family," said Legolas jokingly as he gave Adlanniel a cup of tea. He held onto Adlanniel's hand again. She stared at their clasped hands before Legolas became aware of her gaze and withdrew his hand. Adlanniel noticed his ears turning a slight pink color through the corner of her eyes.

"Really?"

"Uh…sure," said Glorfindel uncomfortably.

"Many thought you were from Lothlorien," said Legolas. "Many of my father's advisors asked me when and why you arrived from Lothlorien."

Adlanniel's mouth dropped open with surprise. There was a moment of awkward silence before Glorfindel's strong voice pierced the air.

"Adlanniel, I had come to ask you one question." Adlanniel looked at Glorfindel, her eyes telling him to go on. "Your adar asked me before he fled with your naneth to take care of whatever or whomever he left behind until we met again. So, I am here to ask you if you would like to come and live with me in Rivendell."

Both of the golden haired elves stared at Adlanniel with anticipation. Glorfindel's eyes seemed to urging her to accept his offer; however, he was smiling kindly. Legolas did not show any emotions from his face. His eyes seemed to be pleading for something. Adlanniel did not know what message Legolas was trying to send her.

"Yes. I would very much like to go to Rivendell with you," said Adlanniel with a large grin. Little did she know that a certain prince had washed every single emotion from each and every feature from his face, including his eyes.

"Excellent."

_-mmmmmhmmmmmmmm-_

R&R pls! :-D


	10. Haldir?

Hi! Sorry about the delay (I have been saying that way too many times!). I have been travelling with my family. We went to NEW YORK! I was so excited!

Okay! Responses!

**PUPPET WHITE –**I love your reviews! Thanks for the advice! Sorry for the lack of detail. I'm trying to incorporate it in my story a little bit more. Adlanniel is kind of supposed to be a little bit mysterious. I'm trying to reveal a little more about her as the story goes on. :-D

**STABBYTHINGS –**Lol! Yeah, she probably didn't know at the time. It must have been a HUGE surprise!

**ARANEL MERENETH –**I love your author name. The two names together are nice! Anyways, I have updated! Yay! Lol. I'll try to update earlier this week. Yeah poor Legolas. She'll see him again though. The story would not be complete if she never saw him again! :-O

Thanks! On with the story!

_**(IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER, I HAVE ADDED SOME CORRECTIONS IN IT…..ALSO, THERE IS A NOTE AT THE BOTTOM SO THAT SOME OF YOU WILL NOT BE CONFUSED! **____** (Also thanks to ARANEL MERENETH for alerting me about some typos….truly sorry. Thanks again!)**_

_-Awesome!-_

"Adlanniel!" Glorfindel ran after the elleth, laughing. His golden hair looked like the rays of the sun as they danced around his face in the dense forest. In the distance, Glorfindel could hear the sound of Adlanniel's laughter. He quickly ran towards the sound, quickly catching up to her.

"I'm almost there!" Adlanniel screamed. She smiled brightly, her eyes full of happiness and ease. The elleth held a large bow in her hands, too large for her to be using. It was Glorfindel's. Adlanniel ran towards smoke that was rising in a clearing in front of her.

Adlanniel suddenly shrieked. Glorfindel had caught her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and set her on his shoulder with ease.

"Put me down! Put me down this instant!" Adlanniel cried, her face pointed towards the ground. She clutched the bow, hoping it would not trip Glorfindel or get lost. Adlanniel felt herself shaking from the rumbling of Glorfindel's back as he laughed. His speed did not cease. Faster and faster, he ran. Shades of green and brown whizzed by them. Adlanniel felt the air getting knocked out of her as he leaped over a fallen tree and his shoulder poked into her ribs.

"Valar! Glorfindel! What are you doing with this poor elleth?" Adlanniel heard Elrohir cry as Elladan started laughing loudly. She could recognize the twin by his deep voice. Elrohir was the more serious twin. He was the prankster of the two, but it was hidden behind his dry sense of humor and sarcasm. Elladan, however, was more carefree and would laugh at anything, even in battle.

"Yes! Glorfindel! How could you do this to poor, sweet me?" Adlanniel exclaimed, still hanging over Glorfindel's shoulder.

"With the twins, you will never be sweet! You are too much of a prankster!" Glorfindel exclaimed as he put her down. Adlanniel had changed over the seven hundred years she had been staying in Rivendell. Glorfindel and the twins were the closest to her in the realm. Lord Elrond was kind, but Adlanniel never was truly able to meet him since he was always preoccupied by his work.

Adlanniel felt liberated once she arrived in Rivendell, seven centuries ago. She did not have to fear the whispering of other elves wherever she walked. Moving to the realm of Lord Elrond allowed her to let go of the weight that put pressure on her shoulders from Greenwood. The memories did not hurt as much as it did while she was living in the palace of King Thranduil. However, she did feel as if she was missing something. After Adlanniel left, she never contacted Legolas again. She did not know whether or not she should. Legolas had been extremely kind to her after the death of her parents, but they had only known each other for a couple of weeks, not even a month. She never heard of him again.

In Rivendell, Adlanniel was known she was the mystery elleth. Adlanniel never knew of the rumors that flew through the realm about her. Many were curious of her. They all knew her name. They all knew what she looked like. She was the only elf in Rivendell with silver-blond hair and emerald eyes. Some said that she was from Lothlorien where elves with her hair thrived. Some said that she was from Greenwood where elves with green and blue eyes thrived. Some said she was Lord Elrond and Celebrian's secret daughter. Some said that she was the secret daughter of Glorfindel. And others said she was the future wife of Glorfindel, Elrohir, or Elladen.

Not one elf, save three, knew the entire story behind Adlanniel.

"Valar! What are you doing?" a voice exclaimed from behind the four. They slowly turned around to face Lord Elrond. He stood frozen, eyes wide, for a moment. Elrohir was as expressionless and stoic as ever. His brother stood there grinning widely. Glorfindel stared back at Lord Elrond, frozen, his hair in disarray with some leaves sticking out of it. Adlanniel stood next to Glorfindel innocently, her large green eyes wide, not revealing anything. Dirt covered her nose and part of her dress. Elrond's eyebrows suddenly shot up like the legs of a spider (A/N: I'm sorry. I had to use that description. I cringed when I read it again :-).

"I don't think I am even going to ask," Elrond muttered under his breath.

"Then don't!" said Elladen with a grin. Elrond frowned.

"Come! We must meet someone!" Elrond handed Adlanniel a piece of cloth to wipe off the dirt from her face.

"Who adar?" Elrohir asked.

"The marchwarden of Lothlorien," Elrond said briskly, leading them through the forest.

"The marchwarden! Haldir? Why would we have to see him?"

"Because I have a message for you." A tall and broad elf appeared in front of the group. He stood there straight and tall. Behind him stood a large army of Lothlorien soldiers, all ready in armor, bows and knives at their side. Adlanniel's eyes widened. They soldiers, alone, emitted a glow just like hers.

"Yes?" Lord Elrond said. Beside him stood Glorfindel and the twins, looking fierce and ready for anything that would arise. Adlanniel stood behind a tree, overseeing the situation while still wiping off the dirt.

"We have come bearing a message from Lady Galadriel. She has foreseen a battle at Helms Deep, Sauron against the soldiers of Rohan. Once was there an alliance between men and elves. Again we shall unite this last time. She would like you to have your troops join ours, to help men."

"I shall call for my troops immediately. When shall we leave?"

"As soon as possible would be best."

"My troops will be ready in at least a few hours. Adlanniel will lead you all to the grand hall to rest as my troops are getting ready." Elrond, Glorfindel, Elrohir, and Elladen left in the direction of the soldiers' quarters. The elves of Lothlorien watched them leave before turning back to face nothing.

Adlanniel appeared from behind the tree. Her glow blending in with the other elves'. "My lord," she said curtsying. The marchwarden's eyes pierced Adlanniel. She felt his gaze on her.

"Hello. I am Haldir, marchwarden of Lothlorien," he said, bowing back. Adlanniel smiled at him, not showing her unease with all the soldiers in front of her. She nodded. Adlanniel look over all of the troops quickly analyzing them. There were many, so she would probably lead them to the quarters in the left wing with the biggest room.

"May I know who you are, my lady?" the marchwarden said softly. He was looking at her kindly, but was not smiling. He was in the same rigid and alert pose as he was while talking to Lord Elrond.

Next to him, Adlanniel noticed a warden who looked very much like Haldir jerking his head to look at Haldir. Haldir glanced back at the elf with a certain expression on his face.

"You may," Adlanniel said with a grin. Haldir's expression stayed the same. "I am Adlanniel, daughter of Meldiron of Greenwood. I am a healer of the guards."

"Meldiron of Greenwood?" the warden that looked like Haldir exclaimed.

"Yes. Meldiron of Greenwood," Adlanniel said with a frown.

"It is an honor to meet you. I was not aware that my teacher had a daughter," Haldir said. His expression softened.

"Well, it is an honor to meet you too, marchwarden. I was not aware that he was your teacher…..please follow me." Adlanniel started leading the Lothlorien party through the forest, towards the palace.

"The way you hold yourself and the way you speak are very much like your father. It is nice. He disappeared long ago and I never heard of him again."

Adlanniel smiled a true smile this time. "Thank you. My adar and naneth died seven hundred years ago…..a fire," she said softly.

"I'm sorry. I would have very much liked to talk to him again…you do not look like him. You have his eyes, though." Haldir stared at Adlanniel. He knew she was hiding something. Adlanniel felt the eyes of many other elves on her also.

"Yes," Adlanniel said with a laugh. "I look a lot like my naneth. She was not from Greenwood. She was from Lothlorien…Aeroniel of Lothlorien." Haldir stopped abruptly. His eyes widened. All his emotions were seeping out, the cold exterior gone. The entire Lothlorien party stopped.

"Haldir….." said a warden.

"Rumil…she-

"I know. It was bound to happen someday. You know that," Rumil said gently.

"How is it that she had to marry my teacher of all beings on Middle Earth?" Haldir exclaimed incredulously.

Both Rumil and Haldir looked at Adlanniel.

"Is something wrong?" Adlanniel asked curiously.

"Nothing. It is nothing," Haldir said quickly.

_-OMG! What the heck is with Adlanniel's naneth?-_

School is starting in two weeks for me! Gosh! Too quick! When is school starting for you guys?

**ALERT! - ADLANNIEL'S MOM IS NOT WHO YOU THINK SHE IS (evil laugh). You will just have to find out in the next chapter. I'm also aware that I did not mention the council. Don't worry. I am mentioning that in the next chapter too! It was intentional! Lol :-D**

R & R please! :-D Thx!


	11. Answers

Okay. I just realized I made an **ENORMOUS ENORMOUS ENORMOUS mistake**. I can't believe I did this! Ugh! I put Gimli in the beginning when I wasn't supposed to! I'm so sorry for this humongous mistake! I hope I will never do this again in the future. If I don't fix this now, The entire story will be all jumbled up, so I am going to take Gimli out of the beginning. There will be more Gimli in this and the future chapters though! Again, I am sooooo sorry.

**STABBYTHINGS –**Lol! A party girl. Hmmmmmm. Maybe :-D. You'll see in this chapter. It's not as dramatic as it seems. I couldn't help the Elrond part! They really did remind me of spider legs. Haha! Ugh. School all over again….:-)

**OHVALAR95 –**I have to agree with you that I kind of made the mother really weird. Hehe.

**ALQUA –**You'll see! I really like your idea though! I might do that in one of my stories one day. Thank you! I was really confused with the story line when I started it, but now I have a clearer idea of how this is going to end! Yeah! :-D

**BETHOLLY –**Haha! I love how you said that! Some said that the story was very dramatic while others said it was dark! Lol! Awesome

**NOFATE2608 –**Thank you! I have made a couple of changes to the story. Read the note below this. I hope you're not extremely upset over the changes. I was kind of confused with the story line when I started this. It's clearer now. The changes weren't drastic, but tell me if you really don't like the change.

**PUPPET WHITE –**Thank you for taking the time to review my chapters with so much detail. I really wish elves had flaws! Gosh! I really envy them. Lol!

My last chapter was the longest chapter at the time! Lol! This one is a bit longer though. I hope you like it. Read my note below. I had to take Gimli out of the beginning. I made an **enormous** mistake. I hope I'll never make another one that big again. I know you liked Gimli, but there is more Gimli in this chapter and there will also be more in future chapters. Sorry.

Again, thanks for your reviews! They've really helped me think more about my writing!

**ARANEL MERENETH –**Haha! Thanks for your review! I have made my changes in my last chapter! Gosh. I feel like a horrible person. I recently just made a large change to my story (read the note below). Well…..this is my first story, so I'm going to learn from these mistakes I've made! Again, thanks for your review! It was really nice! :-D

**Sorry for the inconvenience! On with the story!**

**-**_**Gollum!-**_

**I HAVE MADE CHANGES IN THE OTHER CHAPTERS! IT WOULD PROBABLY MAKE MORE SENSE IF YOU READ THE BEGINNING CHAPTERS AGAIN. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO, I WILL JUST TELL YOU THE CHANGES I HAVE MADE: ADLANNIEL DOES NOT KNOW GIMLI ANYMORE :-(To find out why, read the message at the very top of this page. I made a huge mistake!). EVERYTHING ELSE IS THE SAME. I KNOW MANY OF YOU WILL BE ANNOYED. I AM TOO. AGAIN, I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY.**

Adlanniel knocked on the door.

"Come in," Glorfindel replied, his voice muffled by the sounds of rustling paper. Adlanniel entered silently, but cautiously. Glorfindel looked up from his work. Instantly, his eyes brightened and he smiled.

"Adlanniel!" he exclaimed with surprise. "How is the Lothlorien guard?"

"They are in the grand hall at this moment….eating…..drinking…talking….combing their hair….."

"Do they need any extra supplies?"

"No." Glorfindel nodded. They both became silent. Adlanniel stood there awkwardly, fidgeting with her fingers as she always did whenever she was nervous. Glorfindel stared at her. Slowly, his right eyebrow rose like Elrond's usually did. Adlanniel's hand started constantly gripping onto each other and falling out of the grip.

"Valar! Spit it out, Adlanniel! What would you like to ask me?" Adlanniel froze her mouth partially open and her eyes wide. Her hands fell to her sides.

"Uh….well…I have a question." Glorfindel rolled his eyes and raised both of his eyebrows this time.

"I figured that out," he said with a low voice and a hidden smile behind his eyes.

Adlanniel frowned and took a deep breath. "Whatiswrongwithmynaneth?"

"Huh?" Both of his eyebrows shot up.

"Stop with the eyebrows!" said Adlanniel, her hands held out, pleadingly. Her eyes were wide open and she started breathing heavily. Irritation was clear on her face.

"Fine! Now repeat what you said….I truly could not hear you."

"Um…..every ellon that I meet seems to know my naneth. Is she…..Is it because she is…..you know…..with the ellons?"

"I have no idea what…..you know….is, however, I can tell you why many ellons got along with her."

Adlanniel smiled and plopped herself into a seat in front of Glorfindel.

"You naneth…she was different from all the other elleths." Adlanniel raised her right eyebrow and bade him to go on. Glorfindel grinned. "She was never…girly or ladylike. Aeroniel was not good at the many things elleths were taught so that they could keep a house. She couldn't cook, she couldn't dance, and she could clean, but she'd mess up her own work in a second. She sparred with other ellons. The only ladylike things she could do exceptionally well were dancing, singing, playing instruments, and sewing. Your adar completed her. He could do all the things she couldn't do and more." Glorfindel laughed at this. "Many other ellons took her in as their own sister. She had an enigma that spread a certain joy to almost everyone, though many refused to admit it since she was not…perfect."

"If they felt as if she was their own sister, then why did King Thranduil kiss me, thinking I was my naneth?"

"What?"

"Never mind…..that explains everything though," Adlanniel said quietly. "Naneth and Adar, they never liked talking about their past or anything like that. They never talked about their friends, and they said that most of their family had already crossed the sea." Glorfindel watched her intently as she spoke. "My naneth was extremely good at gardening, and she would hunt with my adar whenever he'd let her. However, my adar never let my naneth cook," Adlanniel said with a laugh. "He always told her to play with me and stay out of the kitchen while he cooked."

Glorfindel started laughing loudly. "I am guessing that is why you burned my lembas bread last week while trying to warm it up in the stove. You got the talent of destroying food from your naneth."

"I did not burn it!" Adlanniel exclaimed. Glorfindel grinned and held her hand.

"Adlanniel," he said, "I—

"You did too burn it!" a muffled voice said from around the bookshelf.

"Who's there?" Glorfindel called out. Adlanniel stood to find out what was going on, but Glorfindel held onto her hand even tighter to stop her from walking towards the voice.

"Ouch! You're hurting me! You're sitting on my hand!" the voice suddenly cried out.

"Well you're just fat! I have no room right here and you're able to rest your hand somewhere?" another muffled voice exclaimed.

"If I'm fat, then you're fat too, fatso!"

Glorfindel and Adlanniel silently walked towards the bookshelf. Adlanniel cautiously lifted a book. Glorfindel looked at her questioningly. Adlanniel simply shrugged. Suddenly, all the books started pouring on top of her. "Ow! Glorfindel!" She became aware of his grunting next to her as books also fell on him. Adlanniel's foot slid on a book, and she fell, grabbing Glorfindel on her way down. "Ooof!"

Elladan's head stuck out from behind the left side of the bookshelf. "Um…that was meant for Glorfindel only, Adlanniel," he said.

Elrohir's head stuck out of the right side of the bookshelf, "Aaaw, look! They're holding hands! I guess Glorfindel actually does like blonds!"

"ELROHIR!" Glorfindel screamed as he stood up, shaking furiously.

"Hey! What about my name?"

"ELLADAN!"

**-**_**Later….…-**_

"An alliance once existed between men and elves," Haldir said with a blank expression. Adlanniel discreetly smirked at the king of Rohan's expression on his face. "We have come to honor that alliance and fight with you." (A/N: I do not know whether or not Haldir truly said this in the movies. I just remember him saying something like that in one of the stories I read. I know there was something about the existence of an alliance and honor. Sorry :-)

"Haldir!" a voice suddenly called out. All of the elves' heads shot up to see the infamous Estel running down the stairs. Adlanniel noticed how haggard and tired he looked and she wondered if the rest of the fellowship looked as tired as he did. She was told little about the fellowship from Arwen, only that Estel was going with them with a band of others to fulfill a quest, vital for the future of many. He suddenly gave Haldir a large hug. Haldir froze as Estel hugged him before hesitantly patting him on the back.

A stout figure followed by a long and lanky figured ran down the stairs towards Estel.

He started laughing loudly. At first, Adlanniel's face had twisted to disgust when she first saw the dwarf, but she soon started laughing with him as she saw his light hearted character as he laughed almost barking laughs. His mustache vibrated against his chest.

"Adlanniel," Glorfindel said in a tone that made Adlanniel silent instantly. Her eyes suddenly widened as she saw the lanky figure behind the dwarf. His hair and bright eyes seemed so familiar. She knew he was instantly.

"Legolas," she breathed. He had a hard expression on his face. His eyes were on Estel, but she saw his head jerk slightly as she said his name. Elves were dispersing all around them. "Legolas," she said more loudly this time. "I know you can hear me."

Legolas sighed and looked at Adlanniel. "Hello Adlanniel."

"It has been a long time since I last saw you. How are you?" Adlanniel asked lightheartedly even though the sounds of swords being sharpened could be heard from almost every angle.

"I am fine. And you?" asked Legolas timidly.

"I am fine," Adlanniel said mockingly.

"You seem to be much happier than when I last saw you." His face was hard.

"Well….things were a lot harder to deal with back then," Adlanniel said tensely. They both became silent.

"Why did you not meet me during the Council in Rivendell?" Legolas suddenly asked harshly, all softness gone from his voice.

"Council? What are you talking about? I was not aware of a council taking place in Rivendell."

"Do not lie to me," Legolas said angrily, hurt clear on his face. "I saw you with Glorfindel! He was there at the council, and then you two immediately met."

Quickly, he walked away, leaving Adlanniel buried in his dust.

_**-Thanks for reading!-**_

Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
